Family Tree
by xxxQueenxxx
Summary: La plupart des chasseurs n'ont pas d'enfants. [JohnxMary] [Et un fond de SamuelxDeanna]


Cinq ans. Voilà combien de temps il a fallu Mary pour défaire toute une vie d'entraînement, pour arrêter de répandre les bords de ses fenêtres avec de minces lignes de sel après que John soit tombé endormi, pour croire au mensonge qu'elle s'est racontée .

 **oOoOo**

Mary ne se souvient pas de la première fois qu'elle a vu un cadavre. La première fois qu'elle a menti à la police à propos d'une personne, elle devait avoir à peu près 12 ans, bégayant et pleurant et juste carrément effrayée à mort. Par la suite, son père l'a félicitée de bien faire son travail de chasseuse et lui a demandé de lui passer les pommes de terre alors qu'ils étaient à table. Quand elle courrait pour s'enfuir, c' était sa mère qui la suivait, qui la tenait pendant qu'elle sanglotait et qui lui disait doucement que son père avait raison; elle avait bien fait.

Mais à la fin le cou de sa mère fut brisé, tout comme celui de John.

 **oOoOo**

La plupart des chasseurs n'ont pas d'enfants.

 _"Nous n'en avions pas prévu"_ , dit sa mère un soir. Mary est censée être endormie, mais elle n'y arrivait pas, elle se laisse alors bercer par la discussion de ses parents qui parlent derrière la porte. _"Mais Dieu merci, tout a marché en notre faveur."_

 _"La gamine est une chasseuse de naissance, tu devrais la voir avec un pistolet, elle fait des merveilles ..."_

Quand elle est plus grande, elle demande à sa mère si elle était un accident.

Sa mère lui sourit légèrement et lui passe la pierre qui sert aiguiser leur couteau de chasse. _"Un heureux."_ dit-elle alors.

 **oOoOo**

Le médecin doit lui dire deux fois avant qu'elle ne puisse le croire. La nouvelle n'est toujours pas montée au cerveau lorsqu'elle appelle John.

' _'Un bébé ?"_ Il répète ce qu'elle vient de laisser échapper de sa bouche, semblant aussi abasourdi qu'elle penserait qu'il serait.

 _"C'est ce que le Dr Jones a dit, il devrait être là vers fin janvier."_

 _"Un bébé ."_ Mary peut voir le sourire de John dans son esprit. Il voulait qu'ils aient un enfant depuis tellement longtemps.

 _"Oui un bébé , John, tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir l'air si suffisant."_

Il l'emmène chercher de la crème glacée quand son travail au garage est terminé , le sourire ne quittant jamais son visage alors qu'il parle de l'avenir, de toutes les choses qu'il va faire avec leur fils. _''Je vais lui apprendre à jouer au baseball, lui faire écouter du Zeppelin, lui apprendre tout ce qu'il a besoin de savoir sur les voitures, sur baby. ***** "_

 _"Il pourrait tout aussi bien être une fille, que feras-tu alors?"_

 _"Lui apprendre à jouer au softball, et toi chérie?"_

Elle ne répond pas tout de suite mais elle sait très bien ce qu'elle lui apprendra. Elle donnera à son enfant tout ce qui lui a manqué, une enfance normale _"Je lui montrerai comment enrouler son papa autour de son doigt."_

John s'endort avec sa main protectrice enroulée autour de son ventre. Mary pense au sel caché dans la boîte à poudre sur sa coiffeuse et pense à tout ce qu'elle ne veut pas, et pour la première fois en une demi-décennie, ne se lève pas.

Mary est certaine que se sera une fille, John ,lui, est convaincu qu'ils auront un fils.

John a raison au final, mais elle nomme son premier-né après sa mère de toute façon, et sourit avec amertume à combien il prend après son père elle. Au fur et à mesure qu'il grandit, elle voit encore plus de son père dans le brouhaha qu'est Dean. Lentement, sûrement, elle se retrouve à pardonner son père pour quelque chose dont elle sait qui n'a jamais vraiment été sa faute.

Quand son deuxième fils est né , elle l'appelle Samuel en honneur de l'homme qu'elle a trop détesté de son vivant et pas assez aimé . Et quand dans la nuit noir elle voit des yeux qui clignotent jaune, Mary se dit que c'est juste un tour de la lumière.

* * *

 **Are you gonna be like your father was and his father was?**

 **Do you have to carry what they've handed down?**

 _ **Family Tree - Matthew West**_

* * *

 _ ***** Il parle de l'Impala_


End file.
